Thrice
Thrice is an American rock band from Irvine, California, formed in 1998. The group was founded by guitarist/vocalist Dustin Kensrue and guitarist Teppei Teranishi while they were in high school.Thrice Biography Early in their career, the band was known for fast, hard music based in heavily distorted guitars, prominent lead guitar lines, and frequent changes in complex time signatures.he Illusion of Saftety This style is exemplified on their second album, The Illusion of Safety (2002) and their third album The Artist in the Ambulance (2003). Their fourth album Vheissu (2005) made significant changes by incorporating electronic beats, keyboards, and more mature and nuanced songwriting.Thrice - VheissuThrice - Vheissu Their fifth effort was a quadruple album entitled The Alchemy Index (2007/2008), released as two sets of two CDs that together make a 4-part, 24-song cycle. Each of the four 6-song EPs of the Alchemy Index features significantly different styles, based on different aspects of the band's musical aesthetic which reflect the elemental themes of fire, water, air and earth, both lyrically and musically.Full Review: Thrice - The Alchemy Index Vols. 1 & 2 The band's sixth album, entitled Beggars, was released on August 11, 2009. Each album released by Thrice has had a portion of its sales proceeds donated to a new charitable organization.Thrice T-Shirts and Band MerchandiseInterview with Riley History ''First Impressions'' and Identity Crisis (1998–2001) Dustin Kensrue and Teppei Teranishi knew each other from school and had played in a band together, the name of which is unknown. Teppei recruited his skate park friend Eddie Breckenridge to play bass, who then brought his brother Riley on as a drummer.Thrice Summary In 1998, before their first show, they realized they needed a name. Hard-pressed for time, they decided to go with the name 'Thrice' out of desperation. Thrice was initially just a joke between them, and they were going to use it only temporarily for their first show. However, they began to gain fans with the name, and people started to associate them with it, so they were forced to keep it.Interview with Riley Breckenridge In 1999, the band self-released an EP titled First Impressions which was the product of a two-day recording session at A-Room Studios with Brian Tochilin.Thrice Only 1,000 copies were made and the band members sold them out of their cars. Working with Death by Stereo's Paul Miner, the quartet recorded 12 tracks, and by April 2000, the group had released Identity Crisis on Greenflag Records. A portion of the album's proceeds were donated to a local charity called Crittenton Services for Children and Families.Interview - Thrice More support gigs and local buzz followed, and Thrice sparked the interest of Hopeless/Sub City's Louis Posen.Hopeless Springs Eternal In 2001, Posen signed with the band, reissued Identity Crisis, and sent the group out on tour with Samiam. Tours with Midtown and Hot Rod Circuit followed. ''The Illusion of Safety'' (2002–2003) Thrice re-entered the studio with producer Brian McTernan to record its Hopeless/Sub City debut, The Illusion of Safety. The album was released in February 2002 and the band toured extensively to support it, opening for Further Seems Forever and Face to Face before embarking on its first headlining tour later that year. The band again donated a portion of the album's proceeds, this time choosing a non-profit youth shelter in South Central Los Angeles, A Place Called Home. The band's donations were matched by their label.Interview with Dustin The album received generally positive reviews and garnered the attention of several major labels. The band eventually signed with Island Records, who had agreed to match Thrice's charitable donations in the same manner that Hopeless/Sub City had. That fall, the band toured with Hot Water Music and Coheed and Cambria before returning to the studio. ''The Artist in the Ambulance'' (2003–2004) In 2003, the band released its Island Records debut, The Artist in the Ambulance. The album's title is in reference to Burn Collector by Al Burian and is meant to reflect the band's desire to do more than make music and contribute to society through their charitable donations. A portion of the album's proceeds were this time donated to the Syrentha Savio Endowment, a financial aid organization for breast cancer patients. First pressings of the album were packaged in a digipak-style case with postcards containing lyrics and notes from the band.Syrentha Savio Endowment - Press Release The album spawned two singles, "All That's Left" and "Stare at the Sun." Both songs, and their accompanying videos, received modest airplay and the band found themselves playing at larger venues as the year progressed. A co-headlining fall tour with labelmates Thursday and opener Coheed and Cambria sold out across the United States,Coheed and Cambria as well as a stint on the Honda Civic Tour with Dashboard Confessional, The Get Up Kids, and Hot Water Music.HCT Memorie - 2004 Throughout 2004, the band continued to tour in support of The Artist in the Ambulance. Island Records issued a promotional disc (that features an alternate version of "The Artist in the Ambulance") in early 2004 that would become the basis for If We Could Only See Us Now, a CD/DVD package outlining the group's career.Thrice - The Artist in the Ambulance (Alternative Mix) Named after a lyric from "So Strange I Remember You," the CD portion contained live tracks from a performance at the Apple Store and various B-sides. A slot to promote the CD/DVD came on the 2004 Vans Warped Tour. ''Vheissu'' (2005–2006) Thrice spent much of the first half of 2005 working with producer Steve Osborne on the follow-up to The Artist in the Ambulance. Thrice released Vheissu in October 2005 with "Image of the Invisible" as the first single. The album's title was taken from the Thomas Pynchon novel V.,Thrice set to headline Taste of Chaos Tour and featured a wider variety of instrumentation than used in the band's previous albums, including the use of strings, electronics, and a Rhodes Piano.Vheissu - All Music Guide Review Many of the album's lyrics also feature biblical, spiritual, and abstract themes. For Vheissu, the band chose a tutorial program for underprivileged children called 826 Valencia to receive proceeds from the album sales. The band toured extensively in support of the album, including headlining the 2006 Taste of Chaos tour and performing "Image of the Invisible" on Jimmy Kimmel Live. In April 2006, the band released "Red Sky" as the second single from the album.Thrice - Red Sky (EP) The accompanying video was directed by Tim Hope, who had previously directed videos for Coldplay and Jimmy Eat World.Director Videography Instead of releasing just a single, Thrice opted to release the Red Sky EP in support of the single, which included two previously unreleased tracks and four live tracks. ''The Alchemy Index'' (2006–2008) In September 2006, the band announced plans for a new album (later titled The Alchemy Index) on their official website. The album was conceived as a series of 4 EPs, each of which represents an element of nature: earth, air, fire, and water. The band maintained a studio blog titled Alchemy Index throughout the recording process.The Alchemy Index During the recording process, the band announced that they were leaving Island Records, citing a difference of opinion on the band's future direction as the reason for the split.Thrice and Island Records part ways The band joined Vagrant Records on August 9, 2007.Thrice joins Vagrant Records On October 12, 2007, Thrice released the first two songs from the Alchemy Index in their entirety through the band's MySpace page.Checkin In... The Alchemy Index Vols. I & II was released on October 16, 2007 and sold 28,000 copies in its first week. It debuted at number 24 on the Billboard 200 chart,Springsteen Returns To No. 1 In Slow Sales Week and it topped at number five on the iTunes top-selling albums.iTunes Store Top 10 Albums To promote the new album, Thrice toured with the bands mewithoutYou and Brand New, and followed with a series of Canadian shows with bands Say Anything and Attack in Black. The second half of the project, The Alchemy Index Vols. III & IV - Earth & Air, was officially released on April 15, 2008, but was leaked onto the internet on April 9, 2008. The final song on each disc is written in the form of a sonnet, depicting the relationship of man with each of the particular elements. Each of these songs is in iambic pentameter, with a concluding rhyming couplet. These final couplets also contain the same vocal melody and chord progression as each other, although they are in different keys. Thrice recently wrapped up their Spring 2008 tour with Circa Survive and Pelican.Tour The May 28, 2008 show at the House of Blues in Anaheim was filmed for a live CD/DVD titled Live at the House of Blues. The live album spans 2 CDs and a DVD with live footage and an exclusive interview in which the band answers fan-submitted questions."Thrice plans double live album for December." [[Wikipedia:Punknews.org |Punknews.org]]. October 14, 2008. In Fall 2008, they embarked on a tour supporting Rise Against, along with Alkaline Trio and The Gaslight Anthem. ''Beggars'' (2009–present) On January 4, 2009, the band announced on its website that writing had begun for the follow-up to The Alchemy Index, Thrice update with the title announced as Beggars on June 15, 2009.Thrice starts mixing new album, announce title and October release A July update to the band's website revealed the release date to be October 13, 2009.Webcitation.org However, after the album was leaked several months in advance,Thrice Issue Statement About Leak the band announced on their website on July 23, 2009 that the album would be released exclusively to iTunes on August 11. The physical CD was released on September 15, 2009. Bonus content included two b-sides from the Beggars sessions, two remixes, and a studio rendition of their cover of The Beatles' "Helter Skelter".And now for the rest of the story Feeling that the band's previous two projects (The Alchemy Index and Vheissu) had a "sleepy feeling" to them, Thrice wanted to make a record that was "a little more upbeat and energetic."Big grooves emerging from Thrice's tiny garage studio Thrice's members also hoped to save money and spend more time with their families by building a recording studio in guitarist Teppei Teranishi's home. Originally, the band expressed interest in tracking the record live (or recording the full band all at once, instead of each instrument individually and mixing together at a later time) in the home studio, however Thrice will no longer be recording in this style. Instead the band will record songs with "similar vibes musically, and tonally" in the same session."Batch 3 Rehearsal" Thrice - Studio Journal. Retrieved on April 27, 2009. Several wooden devices were constructed by the band for the home studio to make the recordings "sound better."Shultz, Brian. "Thrice Post Studio Update" Alternative Press website. Retrieved on April 3, 2009. The self-produced album was released through Vagrant Records. Thrice played The Bamboozle Left festival in April,Karan, Tim. "Bamboozle Left Set Times Up" Alternative Press website. Retrieved on April 3, 2009. and played selected dates on the summer's Warped Tour.Karan, Tim. "Kevin Lyman Reveals First Warped Tour Bands of 2009" Alternative Press website. Retrieved on April 3, 2009. Throughout the Warped Tour shows, Thrice played "All the World is Mad," "At the Last" and "The Weight."YouTube Video of ALWIM "Brand New Thrice Song 2009" YouTube website. Retrieved on April 16, 2009 The song "All the World is Mad" is featured in the Vagrant Song Pack for Guitar Hero, which was released on July 23, 2009. "Deadbolt" appears on Guitar Hero 5.Facebook.com On July 29, Brand New announced that Thrice will be playing on select dates of their Fall North American tour.Brand New op MySpace Music – Gratis gestreamde MP3’s, foto’s en Videoclips Multiple shows were sold out, and the band notably performed a cover of The Beatles's "Helter Skelter".inTuneMusic Online: Brand New / Thrice / Crime in Stereo @ Philadelphia 11/14 After this leg of the tour, Thrice began a tour with The Dear Hunter, but they had to play without guitarist Teppei Teranishi who left due to a family emergency.Important Update « Thrice In 2009, while on the Vans Warped Tour in Houston, TX, the band autographed a Gibson Guitar for the non-profit Music Saves Lives and assisted in their goal of raising the nation's blood supply. Thrice posted a poll for fans to vote for which song from Beggars to use for a music video. "All the World is Mad", "The Weight", "Circles" and "In Exile" were the choices for the poll, with "In Exile" narrowly beating "The Weight" even after some voters hacked into the system to try to choose the winner. The live-themed, black and white music video premiered on MySpace Music on Thanksgiving Day, November 26, 2009, their first live video since 2002's "Deadbolt." Thrice's Spring (2010) tour with Manchester Orchestra was unfortunately cut short on April 23 when Dustin Kensrue had to leave because of an illness in the family.Tour Update In an interview with Blare Magazine on June 16, Kensrue revealed that each member has been writing music for a new Thrice album individually, and that "pretty soon" the band will enter the studio to write and record an album collectively.Q&A: Dustin Kensrue In a separate interview with MusicFashionMagazine, he also stated that the band might be "bringing back some more mathy elements" and drawing from their heavier influences, such as Botch.Dustin Kensrue from Thrice A release date in late summer/early fall 2011 is anticipated for the new album.New Thrice in 2011 Side projects * Dustin Kensrue has released two solo albums, the first on Equal Vision Records on January 23, 2007, titled Please Come Home. The album opened at 142 on the Billboard 200 with 5,800 copies sold.DustinKensrue The follow-up was called This Good Night Is Still Everywhere and featured two original Christmas songs and covers of Christmas carols.Dustin Kensrue - This Good Night Is Still Everywhere * Dustin Kensrue provided guest vocals and Teppei Teranishi played guitar/provided production on The Out Circuit's album Pierce The Empire With a Sound. * Teppei Teranishi is in a side project with Chris Jones called Black Unicorn. Chris Jones also played drums and electric guitar on Dustin's solo album. Band members *Dustin Kensrue – lead vocals, guitar, percussion *Teppei Teranishi – guitar, keyboards, glockenspiel, backing vocals *Eddie Breckenridge – bass, occasional live guitars, keyboards, backing vocals *Riley Breckenridge – drums, percussion Discography Studio albums EPs Live albums Singles Note: All singles have a music video except for "The Artist in the Ambulance". References External links *Thrice's page @ Vagrant Records *Thrice.net *Riley Breckenridge Interview *Thrice Fan Site Category:Bands LTJ have played with Category:Links to Wikipedia